wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain
|image=PEATBLogo.jpg |abbreviation=PEATB |creator(s)= |executive producer=Steven Spielberg |run=1998-1999 |episodes=13 |channel=Kids' WB! }} Steven Spielberg presents Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (originally titled The Continuing Adventures of Pinky and the Brain and Pinky and the Brain: The Elmyra Years) was a spin-off series serving as a follow-up to Pinky and the Brain. This short-lived series continued the exploits of Pinky and The Brain, who had now been evicted from the now-closed-down Acme Labs (in one episode, it was revealed that the lab had been turned into a Disney Store) and on the run from the psychotic Wally Faust. Their life on the lam (as explained in the theme song) eventually leads to them hiding out in a pet store and being purchased by Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures. Now living in Elmyra's bedroom, Brain continues to work on his schemes of world domination, but Elmyra proves to be quite a distraction, to the point that in some episodes, Brain never actually gets around to enacting his plan. Also, the other Tiny Toons characters are oddly absent from this series. For one thing, instead of Furrball and Byron, Elmyra's pets include a new cat named Mr. Pussy-Wussy and a turtle named Mr. Shellbutt. Elmyra now goes to Chuck Norris Grammar School instead of Acme Looniversity, and Montana Max was replaced by a thickheaded slob named Rudy Mookich. The series was not very popular and was abandoned from Kids' WB! the following season before all the episodes had aired, and the remaining episodes were left to be aired on The Big Cartoonie Show. Episode list # Patty Ann / Gee Your Hair Spells Terrific # Cute Little Alienhead / Better Living Through Cheese # My Fair Brainy! / The Cat That Cried Woof # The Girl With Nothing Extra / Narfily Ever After # The Icky Mouse Club / The Man From Washington # At the Hop! / Pinky's Dream House # Yule Be Sorry / How I Spent My Weekend # Wag the Mouse / A Walk in the Park # Squeeze Play / The Raven # Teleport a Friend # Mr. Doctor / That's Edutainment! # Fun, Time and Space / Hooray for Meat # Party Night / The Mask of Braino Theme song lyrics Lyrics highlighted in red text were only used in the first episode's opening sequence. :Chorus: The situation's changed :For Pinky and the Brain :No laboratory, alone in the rain :And someone's looking round :For where they might be found :It's stinky :For Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain. :Their pressure magnified, :With every lab they tried, :They had to flee constantly, :Needing a place to hide. :Trapped inside a store :A girl ran in the door :She bought a discount turtle :But ended up with more. :Elmyra: Furry things are nice, :I love my talking mice. :I take them to school :And make them eat rice, :I spray them with perfume :In my own bedroom! :Chorus: They're wrinkly, :And often in great pain, pain, pain, pain :Pain, pain, pain, pain :Brain. :So Pinky and the Brain :Share a new domain. :It's what the network wants, :Why bother to complain? :The earth remains a goal, :Some things they can't control, :They're Pinky, :Elmyra and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain :Brain. Category:Shows Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pinky and the Brain